highschool dxd: ghoul dragon
by Morphos
Summary: que seria de mi si no tuviera lo que tengo en mi interior... seria un ser imperfecto, un ser tan simple... alguien que se arrastra por el suelo para tener simples pedazos de papel y metal que la gente llama dinero... un ser patetico y detestable, un ser igual a los otros... un humano... un humano igual a los otros que he matado con mis manos, uno como los que he devorado...
1. prologo

**hey amigos, gracias a el cielo estoy aquí de nuevo, en realidad esta es una jodida idea que me asalto la mente desde hace un par de meses, pero debido a problemas de peso (la p*ta Tablet) no pude escribir, este cap será algo asi como un prologo, espero les guste, y si les gusto ya saben reviews**

 **sin mas que decir, comencemos**

 **hsdxd no me pertenece, asi como tokyo ghoul, ambas son de sus respectivos autores**

 **-dialogos –**

 **-(pensamientos) –**

 **\- [ddraig o albion] -**

 **-** **técnicas** _ **-**_

 **highschool dxd: ghoul dragon**

 **prologo**

a ver, para los que no me conocen mi nombre es issei hyoudou, pero mis amigos me llaman ise con sus prefijos y todo, respecto a mi físico, no me considero un casanova, pero tampoco soy feo a mi parecer, tengo ojos avellana, cabello castaño de mediano largor y una musculatura marcada en lo justo, tengo 17 años, asisto a la academia kuoh en el segundo año y… soy un dragon, WTF? Sip, asi es, ddraig me lo dijo, si solo fuera eso, pues bueno, pero el problema es que también soy un ghoul, pero gracias a ddraig tengo sellada esa naturaleza…. Por el momento, pero…. Quien es ddraig? El es el dragon emperador rojo, dragon gales, sekiryuutei, dragon eterno, o como quieran llamarlo, pero su nombre es ddraig goch, es un dragon rojo sellado en una sacred gear o algo asi, llamado boosted gear, uno de los trece longinus descubiertos y el 5to mas poderoso de estos, no se hagan los tontos, ya han leído varios fics y saben todo ese rollo por lo cual no pienso contarles mas de esto… pero como llege a saber y ser quien soy? Es por culpa de 2 mujeres, cuyos nombres comienzan por R… Raynare y Rize, pero ahora vamos a lo que nos compete, si quieren saber como es que ahora soy un hibrido ghoul y dragon entonces deberían saber desde el principio

 **flashback**

hoy es un lindo dia, el sol esta saliendo en el horizonte mientras su luz me brinda la energía para levantarme y comenzar mi emocionante dia (si claro) parece que ese maldito sol me odiara, sus rayos me queman la jodida cara, con bastante pereza y soltando una micro-sarta de palabrotas y bostezando como koala me levanto; a pesar de que al lugar al cual debo llegar es una academia con un porcentaje de pubertas bastante elevado ya que antes fue una academia solo para mujeres, aunque ahora es mixta, aun asi ese lugar no deja de apestar para mi refinado gusto, nah, es bueno estudiar en un lugar donde por cada hombre hay 10 mujeres, pero ahí radica el problema, la mayoría de hombres inscritos en ese lugar lo hicieron con el animo de "conseguir un harem" no se como carajo la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de ese lugar acepto a esos tios con un historial de delincuencia y repetidos intentos de violación, en fin, eso no me importa, y apuesto a que a ustedes tampoco, ahora pasemos a lo sustancioso

después de 10 minutos arreglándome estoy listo, mi madre me ha preparado un delicioso desayuno, un par de tostadas, un huevo frito, unas tiras de tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja, alimenta bastante…creo, pero mientras sea algo que mi madre me prepare estare feliz, hay que aprovechar el cariño de la familia mientras se puede, por que después no habrá oportunidad para hacerlo; comiendo a la velocidad de p*cman, y dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi madre salgo corriendo a la academia.

Después de correr al estilo del mejor yamakasi francés llego a mi "amada academia" antes yo era popular, pero no de la forma que creen era popular por ser el mas pervertido de ese lugar, pero de un tiempo para aca deje de serlo, ahora soy popular debido a lo que llaman un bad-boy o chico problema, ya que después de dejar de ser un pervertido, mi mala fama quedo y comencé a recibir insultos de algunos imbéciles, pueden preguntarles a matsuda, motohama y otros cuantos como quedaron empotrados en la pared, al igual que homero Simpson, maldición, desde ese dia soy "el niño malo de kuoh" pero no me quejo, mi popularidad aumento y ahora soy algo asi como una deidad para los demás, ya que mi porte actual demuestra mi poderío, bah, lo bueno es que ahora las chicas me rodean… con shinai en mano, ya que demostre un inusual talento para el kendo, eso sin contar que ahora esa mano de pubertas me ven como un buen chico, eso me alegra un poco y algunas me han propuesto ir a karaokes y eso, si tuviese tiempo lo haría con gusto pero estoy tratando de mejorar mis notas para poder ganar una ansiada beca, aun si no lo creen trato de mejorar para ayudar en un futuro a mis padres, me merezco una estrellita dorada por eso

Ahora estoy aprovechando el receso, terminando de saborear mi bento guardo el envase vacio y me relajo un poco en mi árbol sagrado, en este lugar encontré la iluminación que necesitaba para abandonar el camino del ero, claro que me ilumine… después de una paliza enorme, pero ahora estoy concentrado escuchando el buen 50 cents, pero hay algo que me pone intranquilo, siento como si me observaran, asi que mirando hacia arriba puedo distinguir una inconfundible cabellera carmesí, ya se de quien son esas greñas, la que esta allí, mirándome como si analizara mi oscura y vacia alma, tan frágil como el cristal…. Ok cortemos el rollo aquí, la persona que me observa sonriendo mientras me saluda con la mano es nada mas ni nada menos que la deseada rias gremory, aunque inicialmente me encantara ese pibon, ahora la veo como a una chica cualquiera, de hecho el físico es solo un cascaron para mi, lo que importa es el kokoroo y los sentimientos… nah, a la mierda los sentimentalismos, una mujer que me sea fiel es suficiente para mi

Observando atrás mío para ver si hay alguien, veo que no hay nadie, así que volviendo a mirar hacia aquella ventana algo apenado veo a la idol de la academia riéndose elegantemente y tapando su boca con una de sus manos, ese gesto me molesta en cierto punto, pero por ahora disimulare, asi que alzando mi mano como saludo y sonriendo como kiba yuuto le devuelvo el saludo, algo contenta se despide de mí y cierra la ventana… eso fue muy extraño en verdad, pero no importa, lo mejor ahora será disfrutar y… ahhhhhh relajarmeee, ok eso sonó a Bob Marley

 **Salón club de ocultismo**

Me encuentro algo distraída, hace poco mire hacia afuera y observe al chico malo de la academia, issei hyoudou, no se pero ese chico me atrae, su aura me es inquietante y mentiría si dijera que ver su rostro con ese tinte de seriedad y esa sonrisa despreocupada que a veces aparece en su rostro, me es algo estimulante, pero eso no importa ahora, por mero impulso sonrio y lo saludo con mi mano, el algo inquieto observa hacia atrás pensando que saludo a otra persona atrás de el, aunque bueno, no hay nadie atrás de el, asi que voltea a mirarme algo apenado mientras trato de contener mi risa, pero aun asi el me devuelve el gesto, sonriéndole de nueva cuenta me despido de el y cierro la ventana

-ara ara, será que estas interesada en el bad-boy? – la persona que hace ese comentario es mi fiel reina, akeno himejima quien me sonríe posando su mano en su mejilla… típico

-no es lo que crees akeno – le respondo a secas – lo que siento de ese chico es algo asi como un sacred gear, lo que piense de el es diferente a lo que piensas –

-fufufu, si lo dices asi te creeré – me responde ella con una sonrisa socarrona

\- por cierto akeno… - moviendo una pieza de caballero tomo a su reina, poniéndola en jaque de enfilada – jaque mate –

\- ahh, y eso que le puse mas esfuerzo esta vez – me responde algo desanimada pero sin perder su sonrisa

\- bien, por ahora dile a koneko que lo vigile, tomare una ducha antes de retomar las clases – diciendo eso me dirijo a la ducha del club

\- hai buchou – asintiendo ella se retira dejándome sola con mis pensamientos

\- (issei hyoudou, que es lo que ocultas?) – sin darle mas vueltas al asunto me desvisto y abro la ducha, dejando que su placentera brisa despeje mi mente… y mi cuerpo, el cual extrañamente siento que arde como brasa de barbacoa

 **Patio**

Ding dong ding dong

El timbre que da la pauta al inicio de clases sonó, asi que sin rapidez alguna me dirijo a mi salón de clases, esperando dormir allí

Llegando a mi salón me siento al lado de la ventana, mi profesora de ciencias, hasegawa-sensei, una belleza en toda la palabra, cabello castaño hasta su espalda baja, ojos de un vibrante esmeralda y un cuerpo que muchas de las mujeres aquí presentes matarían por poseer

-hyoudou-san, por favor tome asiento aquí – sonriendome de forma bastante traviesa, imperceptible para los demás, señala el asiento frente a ella, no se porque, pero no me gusta para nada esa sonrisa, y menos ahora que recuerdo que hace tiempo escuche una conversación de ella con otra de las maestras, donde decía que sus fetiches eran principalmente los chicos malos

\- hai sensei – tomando asiento allí contemplo de primera mano sus torneadas piernas y… rayos, si sigo en esas no pondré atención a clase, concentrándome en el pizarrón observo el tema de hoy… enlaces químicos

Mierda, creo que olvide mi libro de ciencias, perfecto tengo la excusa perfecta

-olvidaste tu libro de ciencias hyoudou-kun?, no te preocupes por eso, te prestare el mio – con esa misma sonrisa me pasa un ENORME libro de ciencias, joder creo que hoy no es mi dia de suerte

…

Ahora salgo de la academia, a diferencia de los demás que corren como de un tsunami yo camino sin prisa alguna, hoy fue un dia algo estresante, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que será mi vida en un futuro, tendre hijos? Como serán? Con quien los tendre? Sere feliz? Moriré pronto? Trivialidades como esas atacan mi mente en este momento mientras veo el atardecer en un puente peatonal, pero lo que me llama la atención es la ola reciente de asesinatos en esta ciudad, han encontrado a 5 personas con agujeros en el pecho en partes estratégicas de la ciudad, lugeres donde nadie acude, eso es extraño, esos agujeros solo pueden ser producidos por una escopeta remington american calibre 16, y un arma como esa produce un ruido bastante potente, y no se ha escuchado nada en esos lugares, algo no me cuadra en este asunto, estoy bastante distraído en este lugar, pero sentí que alguien llego atrás mio…

-eto… eres tu issei hyoudou? – escucho una voz atrás de mi, con tranquilidad volteo para ver con algo de indiferencia una chica, esta tenia el cabello negro hasta su espalda baja, aparentes 16 años, un poco mas baja que yo, ojos violetas y un cuerpo bastante desarrollado vestia con el uniforme de otra academia

-si, soy yo – respondo sin inmutarme en lo absoluto – quien pregunta? –

-s-soy amano yuuma, es un gusto conocerte – me responde mirándome apenada

-para mi también lo es amano-san, necesitas algo de mi? – pregunto con algo de seriedad

-eto… veras te he visto pasar muchas veces por este lugar y me preguntaba si…si… issei-kun, te gustaría…te gustaría salir conmigo? – me pregunto ella tomando algo de valor para luego mirar hacia el suelo

-claro que si yuuma-chan, me encantaría…. – me acerco a ella y acaricio su sedoso cabello, ella levanta su rostro con un gran brillo en sus ojos – pero con mucho pesar, debo decirte que no… lo siento – veo con alegría interna en mi ser como sus animos decaen, una parte de mi se siente triste por eso, pero extrañamente otra parte de mi se siente feliz de lo lindo al verla sufrir, creo que es lo que llamarían vena sadica o algo asi, asi que sin mirar hacia atrás me alejo de ella

-p-pero por que i-issei-kun – me responde al borde de las lagrimas

-veras yuuma chan, yo no te conozco, ni siquiera se donde estudias o vives, es algo de sentido común preciosa, lo captas?, tal vez en otra ocasión será, nos vemos luego - sonriendo al estilo de shikamaru sigo mi camino, sin notar como la chica atrás mio empuñò sus manos hasta el punto que sus nudillos palidecieron por la fuerza aplicada en ellos

-maldito mocoso, te atreves a rechazarme, pagaras por esto – en un inaudible susurro la chica miro hacia el suelo ensombreciendo su mirada antes de irse de allí, mientras yo me pongo mis audífonos y caminando como si nada me dirijo a mi casa dejando que el ritmo de "chamillionaire" me guie en mi camino a casa, tengo el horrible presentimiento que se va armar un lio de perros aquí

 **Continuara….**

 **Y entonces mis queridos lectores, les gusto? Si es asi, ya saben que hacer, REVIEWS, si la historia tiene un buen enganche la continuare de lo contrario la pondré en hibernación como en marcial arts dxd, si hay aquí un lector de mis otras historias avisare que "desafio aceptado" y "el sekiryyutei mas fuerte" demoraran un poco mas debido a imprevistos, pero las continuare…ah se me olvidaba, para los que leen mis fics en mi perfil hay una encuesta sobre cierto tema, si pueden por favor pasen y voten**

 **Pd: disculpen si hubo faltas ortograficas**

 **No siendo mas me despido de ustedes**

 **Hasta la proxima**


	2. trascendencia

**Hola a todos, en verdad que lamento el retraso bisemanal, se que les dije que estaría antes pero por problemas de electricidad causados por cierto mandatario de mi país natal, no pude actualizar, espero les guste este cap, por cierto, agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes que me han brindado su apoyo en este y mis otros fics en favs, follows y reviews, en verdad no se imaginan cuanto se los agradezco, por cierto si son de los que leen las notas finales les pondré UNA SERIA INQUIETUD QUE AFECTARA EL RUMBO DE ESTE FIC, por eso me gustaría que participaran, ya sea en pm o reviews, ahora…**

 **Pasemos a los reviews:**

 **-javiermauricio20021: aquí esta el cap mi hermano, reitero mis agradecimientos por tu apoyo y espero sigas pendiente**

 **-jaeger gun: gracias amigo, en verdad que es bueno ver que lo notan, una personalidad diferente brinda distinción a un fic, gracias por tu comentario, espero verte de nuevo con tus comentarios**

 **-otakuro16: gracias por tu visto bueno, no crei que la obra fuera a gustar tanto**

 **-alber breaker: oye amigo, mas cuidado con eso, nah mentiras, agradezco tu apoyo, se que te dije que actualizaría antes pero no pude, en fin, si aun quieres puedes leerlo, por cierto dime en un review tu respuesta sobre el asunto que pondré al final**

 **-draig 616: no te preocupes amigo en este cap se explicara ese controvertido tema**

 **-guest1: nadie nunca me había resumido su review en una sola palabra, gracias por tu apoyo y espero te agrade el cap**

 **-guest2: espero te siga gustando porque aquí hay un nuevo caap**

 **-broly999: claro que si amigo, aquí combinare ambos animes con arcos y manga, el ccg no puede faltar aquí eso seria un desperdicio, gracias por comentar mi hermano**

 **-colocolo4178: ya hemos hablado de ese tema en los reviews, en este cap habran muchas cosas, espero no decepcionarte, por cierto pasate por el final me gustaría que también participaras en esto**

 **-issei2003: gracias amigo creeme que valoro tu comentario y por ser el primer review**

 **Descargo de leches: hsdxd y tg, no son mios, pertenecen a ichiei ishibumi y sui ishida respectivamente**

 **Descargo de leches 2: anuncios**

 **ANUNCIOS CLASIFICADOS:**

 **-Nico busca novio guapo, los interesados pueden pasar por el árbol aogiri**

 **-se ha demostrado en estudios que una ingesta adecuada de testículos humanos puede ayudar a aumentar los niveles de proteína del cuerpo (dra. Cascanueces)**

 **No siendo mas, espero les agrade:**

 **Highschool dxd: ghoul dragon**

 **Capitulo 1: Trascendencia**

 **En el capitulo anterior**

-lo siento no puedo salir contigo –

-m-maldito humano, te juro que pagaras por esto –

Un ghoul…

Que es un ghoul?

Un ghoul es la traducción al ingles de la palabra necrófago, derivada del latin fago (comer) y el griego necro(muerto) que significa "el que come muertos"

Poco se sabe de sus antepasados, pero se especula que son una raza derivada de los vampiros, que heredaron sus poderes y ninguna de sus debilidades, excepto la sed, pero no sed de sangre precisamente, es una sed mas voraz, sed de comer (sono extraño XDXD), o mas bien hambre de cuerpos humanos, los vampiros beben sangre porque necesitan la hemoglobina presente en estas, la hemoglobina no puede ser producida por ellos y la usan como soporte de sus actividades

Los ghouls por su parte necesitan los cuerpos humanos para devorarlos y almacenar una cantidad de células llamadas **células r.c** , estas células existen en los Humanos y en los ghouls quienes tienen aproximadamente una concentración 10 veces mayor. Fluyen como la sangre, pero pueden llegar a ser tan sólidos como los dientes, incluso podrían ser llamadas "músculos líquidos". un ghoul absorbe Células r.c al consumir seres Humanos, estas se guardan en un órgano similar a una bolsa llamado "kakuhou" o "manto brillante". Podría decirse que estos son los nutrientes de los ghouls

Aparte de su extremadamente alta resistencia, regeneración, fuerza y velocidad los ghouls tienen unas "armas" en formas variadas llamadas "kagune" o "liquido brillante" manifestadas por la liberación de células r.c de el kakuhou al exterior de forma abrupta traspasando la piel, los kagune se dividen en 4 clases

-ukaku "pluma brillante": se manifiesta en forma de plumas para ataques de larga distancia, tienen una gran velocidad y agilidad, y salen de los hombros

-koukaku "cascara brillante": tienen altas capacidades metálicas y defensivas, se libera de los omoplatos y son muy pesados

-rinkaku "escama brillante": salen de la espalda, asemejan tentáculos escamosos, son los mas destacables en la fuerza bruta y brindan una rápida regeneración a su usuario

-bikaku "cola brillante": sale de la espalda baja, asemeja una cola y es el mas balanceado en ataque, defensa, resistencia y velocidad

Por lo tanto un bikaku puede vencer con facilidad a un rinkaku, este ultimo al koukaku, el cual puede vencer al ukaku y el ukaku vencería facilmente a un bikaku, para explicarlo mejor seria similar al juego de piedra papel o tijeras

Como detalle extra los ghoul cuentan con unos ojos carmesíes llamados "kakugan" u "ojo brillante" conectados directamente al kakuhou y este ultimo al kagune, estos ojos son el resultado de la cantidad de células r.c en el cuerpo de un ghoul

Es suficiente de explicación?

Espero que asi sea…

 **Tokyo, japon, distrito 11**

Una atractiva mujer de cabello purpura, ojos de igual color y estatura media caminaba con total parsimonia por las calles de la ciudad, con un hombre bastante fornido de cabello castaño claro con una singular barba que estaba literalmente corriendo tras ella

-señorita Rize, espereee – gritaba el hombre con la esperanza que la chica se detuviera

-que quieres banjou? Te recuerdo que si es sobre citas entre tu y yo puedes largarte, no me interesa un hombre inculto que apenas y sabe escribir su nombre a medias – dijo la mujer con notoria molestia, sonriendo un poco al ver que el hombre mostraba un deje de tristeza en su rostro

-n-no es eso, es que el jefe la mando llamar – dijo el hombre

-ya veo banjou, había olvidado esa molesta reunión, crei por un momento que era de ese otro asunto que querias hablarme, porque de haber sido asi habría acabado contigo, esta bien, dile a ese vejete que estare allí en la tarde – la mujer hablaba con ese tono que demostraba molestia

-e-esta bien señorita rize – banjou se fue de allí hacia otro lugar

-tsk – la chica chasqueo su lengua con fastidio – ese idiota, como sea, creo que ire a empacar algunas cosas, este lugar ya no me gusto, creo que ire a ver ese café llamado "anteiku" del anexo del distrito 20, tal vez allí logre comer en paz – la mujer hablaba al viento que movia con gracia su cabello

 **Kuoh, café "anteiku"**

Un hombre anciano de amable sonrisa hablaba con una mujer de cabello corto de color azul oscuro, el cual le tapaba uno de sus ultramarinos ojos

-y cree que este café funcionara en un lugar como este jefe? –pregunto la chica vestida de camarera

-claro que si touka, este lugar fue un "templo" para nuestros antepasados, el nuevo "anteiku" será un éxito, yo te lo aseguro – con su amable sonrisa el hombre comenzó a preparar todo para comenzar a inaugurar el nuevo local

-espero que asi sea, jefe yoshimura –murmullo la chica con desinteres palpable

Pdv issei

Bueno, recuerdan que les dije que había que aprovechar el cariño de los demás mientras aun "se puede"?, pues ahora les explicare el porque de mi premisa

Mi madre tiene el cabello negro hasta su espalda media con dos flequillos colgando en sus hombros, una sonrisa amable y ojos color obsidiana

Mikoto hyoudou es su nombre…

o al menos hasta ese dia lo era…

ella se caso con un hombre de cabello castaño no muy largo y ojos dorados, su nombre era fugaku hyoudou

el era un hombre trabajador y serio, aunque como todo hombre tenia sus atracciones ocultas, el no sabia controlarse al momento de tomar, esa causa desencadeno un hecho que causo la ruptura de mi familia, la familia hyoudou

en ese tiempo yo vivía en tokio y contaba yo 9 años, luego de la ida de mi amiga de la infancia, irina shidou y sus padres al extranjero, yo me quede solo, necesitaba un amigo y para lograrlo cambie mi actitud por una amable e inocente, gran error de mi parte, contrario a lo que esperaba comenzaron a burlarse de mi y golpearme, después de un tiempo emparente con un chico de cabello naranjo, tenia mi edad, el estaba siendo golpeado por otros, asi que usando un improvisado garrote como bate golpee en la cabeza al atacante y Sali corriendo con el que estaba siendo golpeado, luego me di cuenta que el se llamaba Hideyoshi Nagachika, asi que por confianza comencé a decirle Hide, asi pasaron 2 años mas, pero luego el se fue a vivir con su familia a otro distrito de tokio, dejándome nuevamente y como de costumbre…solo.

Mi familia no pasaba por las mejores condiciones que digamos mi padre comenzó a golpear a mi madre, eso sumado a mis problemas emocionales por la pérdida de mi amigos me hicieron darme cuenta que para tener el respeto de los demás y que no te pasen por encima debes volverte un maldito hombre violento, pero aun asi contuve mis impulsos de convertirme en esa clase de persona

Una noche mi padre llego borracho a la casa y comenzó a darle sus "3 golpes diarios" a mi madre, pero ella trato de defenderse, el al notarlo tomo un cuchillo con la intención de asesinarla yo me puse en medio, pero él me golpeo con el mango del cuchillo en mi cuello dejándome con poco oxígeno, para rematar me lanzo un puñetazo al abdomen sacándome todo el aire, luego de sacarme del camino se abalanzó hacia ella, pero con lo ultimo que me quedaba de fuerzas lanze una estatuilla de bronce hacia la cabeza de mi padre, pero para mi mala suerte impacto en su espalda, asi que colérico se volteo hacia mi dándole la espalda a mi madre quien aprovecho la distracción para asestar un golpe con una sarten a mi padre, dejándolo inconsciente

luego de eso y con una orden de restriccion, el se fue a otro lugar a vivir solo, dejándome solo con mi madre, quien comenzó a ser abrumada por el trabajo excesivo ya que mi tia, o sea su hermana comenzó a pedirle dinero, la situación se hacia cada vaz peor, asi que mi madre opto por alejarse de mi tia e irse conmigo a kuoh, ya que si mi tia no trabajaba era solo por pereza, pues tenia las condiciones para hacerlo

comenzamos a vivir en kuoh, ya un poco mas estables económicamente debido a que mi madre adquirio trabajo como camarera, ella era alguien muy estudiosa al igual que mi padre le agradaba leer, ese habito se me pego, le obsesionaba que yo aprendiera cosas me enseño a ser camarero también, entre otras cosas, como conquistar una chica, temas de cultura general, el ritmo de la sociedad y cosas que apenas recuerdo

comencé a vivir allí tranquilamente, hasta que mi madre me ingreso en una academia mixta, debido a mi actitud amable todos se comenzaron a aprovechar de mi, haciéndolo rutina, asi que aconsejado por un par de pubertos me volvi un espiador de chicas, recibi palizas y fui tachado de pervertido, ahí de nuevo me di cuenta que la mejor forma de ser respetado era dejar mi amabilidad guardada y sacar mi lado frio, asi que golpeando a quien me molestara me gane el respeto de todos y el cariño de algunas

debido a que mi pasatiempo principal era espiar chicas, el cual deje obviamente; descubri que me quedaba una cantidad industrial de tiempo libre, el cual comencé a aprovechar en dormir y leer como antes, volviendo a mis costumbres de lector me interese por el genero de misterio y horror, asi que comencé a leer libros de esa clase, especialmente los de mi autora favorita, Takatsuki Sen, y su publicación estrella

"el huevo de la cabra negra"

Era un lubro que trataba de una mujer asesina que tuvo un hijo que trato de heredar sus costumbres…no les seguire contando mas ya que quiero que ustedes mismos lo lean

Asi que ahora nos ubicamos en el presente, para ser exactos 5 dias después de la proposición de yuuma

Luego de regresar de la escuela ingrese a mi casa, todo parecía muy silencioso, sin duda algo extraño pasaba, decidi subir la escalera y vi en el suelo una nota con un liquido rojo bastante característico

Sangre

Asi que la lei:

"ve a tu habitación ise-kun"

Esas eran las palabras allí escritas, no se porque pero me sentí temeroso de abrir mi habitación, cuando la abri…

Vi la escena mas horrible de mi vida

Una escena que jamas borrare de mi mente

Mi madre tirada en mi cama con unos agujeros en el estomago brazos y piernas, sentí tristeza, asi que llorando a lagrima viva me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la frente, antes de desahogar toda mi tristeza en un lastimero grito

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Poco después la policía llego y llevaron a mi madre para una eutopsia, asi que luego de enterrarla entre lagrimas y sollozos mios y de algunos vecinos, me quede, totalmente solo

Mi "padre" ni siquiera vino a la sepultura de la mujer mas hermosa, cariñosa y amable que conocí en mi vida

Luego recibí las condolencias de mis amigos de la infancia aun desde el extranjero, eso al menos me hacía sentir más aliviado ya que incluso en la distancia tendría con quien compartir mi dolor, mis compañeros de academia me brindaron un apoyo para superarlo, rias gremory me ofreció unirme a su club incluso en esta situación, con el cuento de:

"únete a nosotros, aquí serás feliz ise"

Recuerdo eso y me lleno de ira con esa mujer, recuerdo que en cuanto oi eso solte todo el veneno de mis palabras en su rostro

-no necesito de tu mísera lastima rias gremory – le dije antes de irme de allí y dirigirle una mirada cargada de enojo

Luego de eso me dirigí hacia mi salón, donde no había nadie, solo estaba mi hermosa profesora de ciencias quien me miraba con una sonrisa triste, supongo que es por que nota mi pésimo estado emocional, no hay que ser un genio para notar eso

-ven aquí hyoudou-kun – me dice ella indicándome a sentarme a su lado, asi que sin mediar respuesta y asintiendo lentamente me dirijo a donde ella me asigno

-necesita algo de mi. Hasegawa-sensei? – el tono triste y agreste de mis palabras no pasa desapercibido por ella

-entiendo tu situación issei-kun – me dice mi maestra sorprendiéndome por el trato tan formal que dice mi nombre – creeme que yo también he sufrido, perdi mi familia a tu edad casi, pero te dire algo, y no quiero que lo tomes como amenaza sino como consejo, debes cambiar tu personalidad, ahora que estas solo debes considerar el acercarte a alguien que pueda ser una mano de ayuda para ti y que te ayude a superarlo, de lo contrario, terminaras muriendo de soledad y aun eres muy joven para que arruines de esa forma tu vida, lo entiendes no? –

-entiendo hasegawa-sensei, lo tendre en cuenta – le respondo con una sonrisa sincera, tal vez lo que ella me dice sea cierto

-ah, ya lo olvidaba issei-kun, cuando estemos solos quiero que me digas Chisato, ok? – diciendo eso y con un beso en la comisura de mis labios se despide de mi, y yo que aun no salgo de mi asombro solo pregunto en mi mente: "desde cuando mi maestra es tan cercana conmigo?"

Aun las palabras de mi profesora no salen de mi cabeza, tengo miedo de cambiar mi actitud, no quiero relacionarme con nadie, no quiero ver lastimadas a las personas cercanas a mi, pero tal vez deba ampliar mi visión, asi que si alguien cercano a mi se ve en peligro, lo protegeré a toda costa, aun si es necesaria mi vida para hacerlo, de todos modos tratare de mejorar un poco mi actitud huraña, espero y pueda servirme.

Las clases de hoy han finalizado, el timbre de salida afirma mis palabras, asi que sin prisa por llegar a casa salgo de mi academia, voy perdido en mi mente hasta que una melódica voz me saca de allí

-ohayo issei-kun, aun me recuerdas cierto? –

-yo, que tal yuuma-chan, cuanto tiempo – le respondo sonriendo, aun asi no se porque me siento con miedo cuando se acerca a mi

-ah que bueno, mira ya llevamos tiempo de conocernos, me preguntaba si podrias ir de paseo el domingo conmigo, me he sentido bastante sola y m-me gustaría que me a-acompañaras – ella me hace esa proposición tartamudeando en la ultima parte

-claro, supongo que estará bien el domingo, tu dime la hora y nos veremos allí – el tono de mis palabras se oye tranquilo, supongo que no debo desperdiciar la oportunidad de salir con una chica linda

-yai, gracias issei-kun, este domingo a las 10, que te parece?- me pregunta ella con un tono bastante animado

-bien, este domingo en el parque a las 10 de la mañana, te veo luego yuuma-chan – asi que confirmando la hora me despido de ella

-adios issei-kun, gracias –

El camino a mi casa transcurrio con bastante normalidad, asi que sacando de la nevera un taiyaki y un refresco me dirijo a mi habitación a leer, no se porque pero siento que algo malo va a suceder pronto.

 **Domingo, dia de la cita**

El castaño se encontraba en una de las sillas del parque, estaba vistiendo una camisa roja a cuadros, pantalón de mezclilla negro y zapatos de cuero de baja suela

-hah – el chico suspiro resignado – son las diez y media y nada que llega, y eso que llegue a la hora puntual –

-emm, hola issei-kun, discúlpame por tardar tanto – sacando al chico de sus cavilaciones llego la que seria su compañera de cita

-no te preocupes, un contratiempo le puede suceder a cualquiera – issei sonrio de medio lado

-que bueno, entonces vamos? – le pregunto la chica tomándolo de la mano

-claro, dime por donde empezamos – le respondio el castaño sonriendo

-yo no se, tu que dices? –

-que te parece si…emm…vamos al centro comercial, luego a un parque de juegos o a un restaurante y el resto tu me diras – la proposición de issei sonaba bastante tentadora para la chica quien sonrio y asintió

-bien, entonces vamos, espero que esto no sea una perdida de tiempo niño – lo ultimo lo dijo en un inaudible susurro

-ok –

La cita paso de forma normal, se organizo que después de ir al restaurante darían un paseo rápido por la ciudad, y aquí nos ubicamos

-hoy fue una cita esplendida issei-kun, gracias – dijo la chica sonriendo

-en serio? Pues bueno, si tu lo dices – issei sonrio levemente

-claro, me encantaría pedirte un favor – dijo la mujer sonriendo sombríamente

-dimelo – el castaño no noto el gesto de su acompañante quien se acerco a el

-podrias morir por mi?-

-que?-

 **En algún lugar del Distrito 11**

Una mujer se encontraba sentada en un sofá viendo la televisión tranquilamente, el gesto de su rostro mostraba un aburrimiento sin igual, en la televisión podía apreciarse una periodista hablando con un hombre de cabello negro y un bigote

-en la noche del 5 en el distrito 11 tsubata bloque 3, una residente aledaña encontró lo que parece ser un tobillo humano y fluidos de lo que parece ser un ghoul, que puede decir al respecto de este aterrador hecho profesor ogura? – pregunto la mujer

-es probablemente una alianza de ghouls, ya que han dejado bastantes evidencias – dijo el hombre poniendo su mano en su barbilla

-oh, ogu-chan, tu deducción esta bastante apagada, pero sigue siendo muy buena, si solo supieras que siempre fue uno solo, no importa, ire a darme un baño – dijo la chica apagando el televisor

El agua de la regadera fluia libremente por el curvilíneo cuerpo de la chica quien sonreía

-kurita shikao, el jefe de este distrito, creo que ya fue suficiente, llamar a investigadores a este lugar? Que deshonra, me largo de aquí – la mujer aclaraba sus pensamientos, asi que entre tanta cavilación la chica termino su baño

Toc toc toc

-ah señor hashida, a que debo el honor de su visita?- dijo la mujer frente a un hombre desaliñado

-lo que pasa es que ha habido un molesto olor en su apartamento y vine a…

-no se preocupe, es que he acumulado mucha basura, le prometo que no pasara de nuevo – la chica se disculpo sonriendo y mostrando a propósito algo de su escota

-e-esta bien-

-como recompensa, le gustaría comer algunos dulces? Están aquí adentro –

-ok –

-cough, q-que pasa? – el castaño tenia un enorme agujero en su estomago

-lo siento pero eres una amenaza para nosotros, culpa a dios quien puso esa sacred gear en ti, en fin, por tu cita te dare una muerte rápida y no una lenta como la de tu madre – dijo la mujer que ahora vestia diferente y tenia un par de alas con plumas negras en su espalda – por ciert, mi nombre es raynare, no yuuma chan idiota -

-espera, f-fuiste tu? – el chico interrogo enojado

-sii, rogo mucho por ti, pero no importa, luego le haras compañía –

-m-maldita – el chico lloro con rabia y se lanzo hacia ella a pesar que se sentía desfallecer

-ja, tu no puedes…buargh –

La mujer vio su vientre, allí estaba incrustado un guantalete negro con una gema roja brillante, el chico tomo con su guantalete los intestinos de la mujer y los jalo hacia afuera ante un enorme grito de dolor de la caído

-vas a morir maldita perra – grito el castaño mostrando sus ojos que ahora eran completamente negros…

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el cap, espero les haya gustado**

 **La incognita que les dije es que no seguire el fic**

…

…

 **Nah mentiras, es sobre el harem, solo pueden escogerse a 6, lo comentan en reviews si es posible, les pido que lo piensen bien ya que dependiendo de las escogidas tendre que adecuar escenarios, ya que 2 seran de dxd y 4 de tg y estas son las opciones**

 **Dxd:**

 **Kuroka**

 **Irina**

 **Rossweise**

 **Le fay**

 **Tg:**

 **Kaya irimi**

 **Akira mado**

 **Eto yoshimura**

 **Rize kamishiro**

 **Touka kirishima**

 **Minami uruka**

 **Itori**

 **Creo que es todo, nos vemos luego**

 **Extras**

-que fue lo que paso ayer?-

-creo que esta ciudad es interesante-

-imposible! Hide?-


	3. fantasia

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con una tardía actualización como de costumbre :v:v**

 **Bueno, que decir ahora, me siento muy contento por la aceptación que ha tenido esta obra nacida de la inspiración de…mmm, bueno, se me olvido el resto.**

 **Aclarare que la adaptación será en su MAYORIA tipo manga, si uso elementos del anime serán solo para describir batallas, llenar hoyos en la trama, describir la apariencia de los personajes mostrados y alguna otra cosa relevante que se me ocurra después.**

 **Por votación de los escritores se decidió ya la lista harem en orden y decidí ser benevolente agregando 1 chica más por anime para completar así 8 y cerrar votación, debido a que alguien me dijo por pm que las personalidades y habilidades de los personajes armen un "juego" como verán hay rinkaku, bikaku y ukaku, por parte de tg y por parte de dxd una valquiria tacaña, una terrorista lasciva y una amiga de la infancia del prota, ¿qué más pedir?**

 **Rize Kamishiro**

 **Touka Kirishima**

 **Irina Shidou**

 **Uruka Minami**

 **Kuroka Hellcat**

 **Kaya Irimi**

 **Eto Yoshimura**

 **Rossweise**

 **No se alguien lo notó pero los nombres de los padres de issei son los mismos de los padres de sasuke, pero no se asusten issei no tendrá un sharingan ni nada de eso, por cierto para agregar a Minami al harem tuve que cambiarle algunos aspectos, no sé si ya han visto (leído) Tokio Jack, si no lo han hecho háganlo y así entenderán el porqué del cambio realizado en Minami, así como también espero que noten que las escenas donde se habla de Rize como en el cap 2 y este, las cuales son del volumen 5 del manga.**

 **Debido a algunos cambios lo puse en categoría M por gore y lemmon futuro**

 **Ahora respondamos los reviews:**

 **-olakeacechupameunpie: bueno, sinceramente ya viste las chicas, me agrada que te haya gustado y que bueno, hayas notado la falencia de crossover de este tipo de fics, espero te guste el cap.**

 **-albert breaker: como lo ves salieron la mayoría de las que querías, si no es que todas, cierta persona que no nombrare me hizo cambiar de opinión respecto a crear una ruleta de personajes, aquí está el cap y espero te guste socio.**

 **-javiermauricio20021: entonces paisano, bien o que, ya, ya gracias por tu ánimo, respecto al lunes si era festivo, (en Ibagué se celebró la fiesta patronal) y si, que viva Colombia viejo, aun si el internet y la energía eléctrica es en ciertas partes pésimo :v:v saludos, por cierto gracias por tu doble review.**

 **-colocolo4178: pues si mi hermano, aquí de nuevo trayendo un capítulo más largo que los anteriores, las que elegiste salieron, después de todo solo habrían 5 que no estarían en el harem, pero bueno, ya ves, de seguro que habrán mas anuncios clasificados en el periódico del "Ghoul dragón" eso tenlo por seguro.**

 **Pd: este cap tendrá escenas de tree happy friends**

 **-otakani: si señor la frase que dijiste está bien buena, y después de todo Eto, Irimi y Rize son las mujeres más poderosas de tg, eso y que la primera y la última son bien sádicas, la pregunta es ¿les gustara el s &m? en fin, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado viejo**

 **Pd: aun espero actualización de queen and kings**

 **-otakuro16: bueno loco aquí están y esta el cap listo y fresco, espero te guste viejo, también gracias por tu review doble.**

 **Descargo de leches: hsdxd y tg no son míos, pertenecen a Ichiei Ishibumi y Sui Ishida respectivamente.**

 **Descargo de leches 2: Anuncios Clasificados…**

 **-se necesita de urgencia remedio casero y efectivo para la resaca (Akira Mado)**

 **-Yakumo Oomori requiere sujeto de experimentos, buena remuneración, los interesados pueden pasar por su guarida.**

 **No habiendo más que decir, espero que les guste el cap.**

 **HighSchool DxD:Ghoul Dragon**

 **Capítulo ll: fantasia**

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

- _no necesito de tu miserable lastima…Rias Gremory_

 _-¿morirías por mí?_

 _-espero que así sea…jefe yoshimura_

 _-vas a morir maldita perra –_

* * *

-a-ayuda…alguien que m-me…gah – en el suelo del parque de la ciudad japonesa de Kuoh se encontraba una mujer…o lo que quedaba de ella, su cuerpo se encontraba literalmente destrozado, sangre fresca salía a borbotones de diferentes partes de su cuerpo, tenía un enorme agujero en el vientre, donde podía observarse con claridad una parte de sus entrañas, atrás de ella había un chico castaño, tenía una expresión vacía en sus ojos negros, algunos surcos oscuros podían apreciarse bajo sus cuencas oculares, dando así a entender que había sangrado de estas.

El chico en cuestión tenía en su brazo izquierdo un guantelete negro con una gema roja, lentamente aquel verdugo se fue acercando hacia donde yacía aquella mujer mientras esta solo se arrastraba tratando de huir de forma infructuosa, ya que este puso su pie en su mano impidiéndole quitarla de ese lugar y huir.

-hahahaha…m-mátame ahora si eres un hombre de verdad… ¿n-no es eso lo que d-deseas? Yo me e-encargare de a-asesinar a tu…m-mad…gah…de nuevo en e-el infierno – la mujer observaba de reojo el rastro de sangre dejado al arrastrarse.

Aun en sus mortíferas condiciones la chica miraba de forma despectiva y prepotente al castaño quien se arrodillo y levanto la capellada de su zapato un poco, antes de meter el dedo índice de la chica debajo de este, para después aplicar un poco de fuerza descendente, quebrando así el dedo de la caído mientras el hueso metacarpiano asomaba en su piel ante un enorme grito de dolor de la chica.

-noo yuuma chan, tu castigo aún no termina – con una voz tenebrosa el chico hablo mientras sonreía con el más puro sadismo, por su parte la mujer observo aterrorizada que la herida que le causo al castaño estaba completamente sana y lo peor es que su castigo apenas estaba comenzando…

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar una chica peli morada caminaba con 2 "pequeñas" maletas, las cuales, a pesar de su tamaño no suponían un gran esfuerzo para la chica.

-oye lindura, ¿quieres algo de ayuda con eso? – la persona que pregunto fue un sujeto con largo cabello azul, peinado extrovertido y perforaciones en su rostro, el cual se acercó a la chica junto a otros 2 chicos de similares características físicas.

-me encantaría...-la chica sonrió juguetonamente mientras un flequillo de su cabello caía en su rostro dándole un toque aterrador -…de hecho estoy muy feliz –

Cuando los 3 sujetos sintieron en su piel la sensación de peligro ya era demasiado tarde, el pecho de cada uno de ellos había sido atravesado con un delgado y brillante tentáculo de color carmesí, dichos tentáculos salían de la espalda baja de la chica.

\- fufufu…itadakimasuu – la chica se acercó a ellos pero fue interrumpida

\- ¿no crees que ya has comido demasiado?... ¿Rize la glotona? – un sujeto de cabello negro acompañado de otros 4 sujetos se acercaron a ella mirándola con una seriedad enorme en sus ojos, antes que estos cambiaran a unos negros con esclerótica roja, a la vez que dé la espalda de cada uno de ellos asomaba un órgano de diferentes formas y colores para cada uno, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de un hombre castaño que se encontraba escondido entre unas cajas.

\- ¿eh?- la mujer hizo un adorable puchero – pero si aún no he comido nada…basuras inferiores –

STAB

De la misma forma cada uno de ellos cayo inerte al suelo producto de una enorme herida en el corazón de los 5 sujetos.

Otros 3 sujetos aparecieron de la nada para atacar a la mujer, uno de ellos acertó un golpe en el cuello de la mujer traspasando su cuello de lado a lado, pero otros 3 tentáculos más salieron de la espalda de la chica matándolos también, estos 8 tentáculos se escondieron de nuevo en su espalda mientras su herida se regeneraba con rapidez.

\- i-imposible, la señorita Rize mato a los 8 guerreros del jefe como si nada – el sujeto castaño estaba impresionado y nervioso

\- personalmente no me interesa el canibalismo, así que solo me llevare a 1 de estos…da lo mejor de ti, nuevo líder Banjou – lo último lo dijo en un tono audible para el sujeto que estaba escondido, el cual se puso más nervioso de lo que estaba, pero ya al ser descubierto solo salió de su escondite.

\- ¿l-líder? –

\- sí, mira, adiós Banjou – la chica solo se limpió con 2 de sus dedos la sangre de la herida de su cuello antes de lamer con lascivia su sangre, para luego lanzarle una de las maletas que tenía, la cual se abrió revelando el cadáver de un anciano, el hombre lo reconoció al instante, el cadáver era el de Kurita Shikao, el jefe de su distrito, el chico miro de nuevo a su izquierda pero la chica ya no estaba allí, también faltaba uno de los primeros cadáveres.

A lo lejos un corpulento hombre rubio con una máscara de hockey en su rostro miraba complacido la escena anterior.

-interesante, esto será sumamente divertido kukuku – el hombre trono uno de sus nudillos de forma peculiar antes de alejarse de allí.

* * *

La unidad central de investigación del CCG (centro de contramedidas Ghoul) con centro jefe de operaciones en Tokio Japón, poseía una gran cantidad de información sobre Ghouls, casi cualquier dato sobre un Ghoul reconocido en actividad podía ser encontrado allí.

Bien dicho…casi…

-¿aún no ha encontrado nada sobre el sujeto 15 señor Daishi? – pregunto un elegante hombre de anteojos y cabello blanco

-nada aun, lo último que se supo fue que la camioneta donde su cadáver se transportaba se volcó en un risco y su cuerpo fue arrastrado por el rio, las búsquedas desde entonces han sido infructuosas…y ya han pasado 10 años desde entonces…investigador especial Arima – respondió otro hombre de cabello negro corto mientras revisaba en un computador – en lo personal odio ese Ghoul, "ella" dejo tuerta a mi querida esposa solo por creerse superior, pero es probable que haya muerto, de ser lo contrario los cuerpos de los conductores hubiesen sido devorados para poder que "ella" se regenerara. –

-lo sé, aun así, si encuentras algo sobre "ella" avísame…Fura-kun – el hombre peliblanco se alejó de allí lentamente

-créeme que lo hare Arima –

* * *

En el suelo yacía la misma chica ángel caído, su condición ahora estaba peor que antes, tenía aún más cortadas y sus manos estaban literalmente destrozadas, era en verdad un verdadero milagro que siguiera con vida, aun si eso le suponía un gran esfuerzo.

-a-ayuda – su gesto prepotente se había desvanecido ante el "monstruo" que ahora estaba de pie frente a ella

-créeme que te ayudare yuuma-chan, después de todo es lo mínimo que tu novio puede hacer por ti…acabare con tu sufrimiento, por favor di "Sayonara issei-kun" hahahaha – una maniática risa salió de la boca del chico mientras este alzaba su pie sobre la cabeza de ella.

-a-ayudame…A-asia – la mujer solo dejo caer un par de lágrimas mientras cerraba sus ojos, resignándose a su inminente final.

CRASH

Su cráneo se destrozó mientras pedazos de su cerebro salían disparados junto sus ojos hacia los 4 puntos cardinales, producto del severo impacto, el cual dejo un pequeño cráter en el suelo.

El chico por su parte solo se fue alejando de allí, pero al dar unos pocos pasos, el chico sujeto su cabeza con sus manos mientras sus ojos volvían a su color habitual y su guantelete desaparecía, no tardo en caer al suelo producto del agotamiento físico y psicológico causado anteriormente, este solo lloro un poco mientras murmuraba una corta frase.

-l-lo siento…m-madre – luego de eso, sus ojos se cerraron con pesadez

Sentada en una azotea una mujer observaba todo con una sonrisa divertida y algo lujuriosa

-así que esa es la llamada "furia dragontina", sin duda esto es bastante interesante – pronto la mujer salto hacia donde se encontraba el chico, antes de recogerlo suavemente, para luego huir de ese lugar entre enormes saltos.

* * *

Un día había pasado desde entonces, Rías Gremory acariciaba su puente nasal con pesadez, frente a ella se encontraba la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, otra de las líderes demoniacas de la ciudad, su rival y amiga, Sona Sitri o conocida en el cuerpo estudiantil como la presidenta del hielo, Souna Shitori. Esta última acomodaba sus lentes mientras observaba una secuencia de 10 fotografías acomodadas en un portafolio.

\- un ángel caído asesinado, la fuerza con la cual su cabeza fue destrozada indica que el agresor debe tener como mínimo un nivel de fuerza más elevado que el de una torre – sugirió Sona a su amiga – solo nos queda rogar que el occiso no sea un afiliado directo de Grigory, por cierto, ¿no has contemplado que el causante pudo ser algún demonio callejero o una de esas criaturas llamadas "Ghouls"?

\- tal vez, por ahora solo nos queda tratar de recolectar pruebas fehacientes que nos limpien de este incidente – respondió la pelirroja suspirando – por cierto, Hyoudou Issei no llego hoy a clases, es probable que este desaparecido –

\- ¿Qué? P-pero si ibas a reencarnarlo cuando el… ¡claro! – El gesto típico de un faro encendido apareció sobre la cabeza del clan Sitri – ahora todo encaja, es probable que Hyoudou Issei la haya asesinado para luego huir –

\- ¿tú crees? – Inquirió la pelirroja con una ceja alzada – a mí me parece que alguien más pueda estar protegiéndolo, ya que él no ha demostrado haber desarrollado el poder de su Sacred Gear

\- tal vez tengas razón, por ahora lo mejor será seguir buscando lo que podamos –

\- ok –

* * *

Mientras tanto Hyoudou Issei comenzaba a despertar lentamente, conforma abrió sus ojos comenzó a sentir un terrible dolor de cabeza mientras vagos recuerdos invadían su mente.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer? La cita, Yuuma-chan, ¡la lanza! – rápidamente levanto su camiseta para mirar su torso, pero nada, no había rastro alguno de su herida, no muy convencido el chico lo dejo pasar con la idea que solo fue un mal sueño, pero luego miro su calendario alarmado.

-entonces si paso. ¿Pero cómo? –

TOC TOC TOC

El sonido del golpeteo a su puerta llamo su atención, sacándolo de paso de sus cavilaciones, así que levantándose con pesadez abrió la puerta.

-hola señorita, ¿necesita algo de mi parte? – interrogo el chico ante una voluptuosa mujer de ojos marrón y cabello del mismo color, lacio y largo hasta su espalda baja, su edad rondaba entre los veinte y los veintidós años, su rostro de facciones finas demostraba una gran madurez, acentuada más con unos anteojos de semi-montura junto a un lujoso y ajustado traje de color negro, abierto en el cuello revelando su gran escote, una falda del mismo color, junto a unas botas hasta su rodilla, completando así una apariencia de oficinista.

\- mucho gusto, mi nombre es Miyamoto Kasumi, ¿eres Hyoudou Issei-san cierto? – saludo la chica

\- así es, mucho gusto en conocerla Miyamoto-san – respondió el castaño con cortesía

\- Kasumi está bien Issei-san, veras yo soy nueva en esta ciudad, llegue hace apenas una semana, y ayer mientras caminaba por aquí te vi desmayarte cuando salías de tu casa, afortunadamente te vi y te ingrese de nuevo aquí, pero después una chica llamada yuuma me pregunto por ti el mismo día dejándote como razón que se iría de viaje, y según sus descripciones logre recordarte ya que no sabía tu nombre –

\- ah, entiendo, un desmayo, eso explica todo –

\- ¿todo? –

\- no es nada Kasumi-san, te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, me disculpo por los problemas que te cause – respondió el chico inclinándose levemente – si puedo hacer algo para compen…-

\- no fue nada Issei-san, de hecho me agrado verte, ahora debo irme a buscar un trabajo, espero verte de nuevo – la chica corto conversación con el chico

\- bueno, adiós Kasumi-san – ambos se inclinaron frente al otro antes de que el castaño cerrara su puerta y la chica se alejara de allí con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Mientras tanto el chico abrió el refrigerador para buscar algo de comer, pero de un momento a otro sintió como todo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

-Débil –

-patético –

\- inútil –

\- debes matarlos a todos –

\- tú debes buscar la destrucción –

Múltiples voces cargadas de ira y odio se escuchaban en esa oscuridad infinita

-¿d-dónde están? – el chico sentía pánico al oír aquella cacofonía de voces que clamaban sangre mientras este trataba de localizarlas con su mirada, sin éxito.

De pronto de entre las sombras surgió una copia tergiversada del mismo, pero con una sonrisa maniaca y sus ojos negros en su totalidad.

-tu eres quien debe purgar este mundo, en tus manos recae la responsabilidad, libérate, hazlo, libérate y libéranos, muéstranos la destrucción y la venganza, ¡ikuze (vamos) Issei! – la versión de el mismo grito con ira la última parte al tiempo que atravesaba el pecho del castaño sacando su corazón, el cual aún palpitaba.

-despierta compañero, despierta ya Issei – una voz fuerte pero paternal comenzó a oírse mientras todas las sombras comenzaban a desintegrarse dejando solo un espacio en blanco…

-ha, ha, ha – la respiración del chico era agitada, su rostro estaba empapado de sudor, un nuevo sueño lo había atormentado ahora, lo cual lo hacía preguntarse: ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él?

Atribuyéndole todo al estrés el chico decidió quedarse a descansar en casa ese día, pero primero, entrenaría un poco su cuerpo para calmar su mente.

* * *

El tren bala de Tokio es sin duda una obra maestra de ingeniera japonesa, la última versión de los llamados "supertrenes" o "trenes de velocidad" que comenzaron su auge desde el siglo xx, dejando atrás los trenes de vapor, facilitando así el transporte, la velocidad y minimizando el daño ambiental causado, es sin duda el 4to transporte más seguro del mundo, así como el transporte terrestre más veloz, alcanzando velocidades entre los 200 y los 250 km/h, rebasando así a su rival, el TGV de Francia.

Lástima que por veloz que sea ocurrió un percance de difícil solución en el tren bala que sale desde Tokio hasta Kuoh, dicho hecho era lamentado enormemente por un chico de cabello color naranja, ojos del mismo color, vestía una chaqueta amarilla sobre un polo azul claro, pantalón de mezclilla negro, calzado deportivo de color rojo y una diadema acústica de color rojo en su cuello.

-(lástima que Mikoto-san haya fallecido, Issei debe de estar devastado, pero allí estaré para animarlo como cuando éramos niños, eso es lo que hace un amigo, solo espero que este regalo le agrade) – el chico solo miro una pequeña bolsa, la cual en su interior tenía un pequeño grupo de libros, cada uno con el mismo nombre de autor en particular: "Takatsuki Sen", uno de los cuales era leído por una chica de aproximadamente 17 años, la cual estaba sentada en la parte de atrás del mismo tren sin notar siquiera la avería de este.

* * *

El día siguiente hacia su aparición, sin duda que me he sentido raro últimamente, pero bueno, debe ser por la pérdida reciente que tuve, lo recuerdo y aun siento ganas de llorar, en fin, ahora me encuentro en la academia, algún que otro estudiante me ha preguntado sobre la razón de mi inasistencia ayer, si no mal recuerdo uno de ellos es mi monitora de curso, también fui llamado por el concejo estudiantil solo para preguntarme lo mismo que los otros, a lo que solo respondí que estaba enfermo; siendo sincero, no creí que yo tuviera tal grado de importancia, ¿incluso Chisato-Sensei pregunto por mí!

El punto es que el tema de los cambios psicológicos y físicos de los adolescentes y todo eso, me tienen un poco fastidiado, ayer decidí entrenar un poco haciendo saltos, flexiones, volteretas, pilates, sentadillas y algunas otras cosas para mantenerme en forma, pero luego de eso me sentí muy mareado y decidí descansar un poco, pero en cuanto cerraba mis ojos soñaba lo mismo de nuevo, unas sombras tenebrosas junto a un mar de fuego, todo para luego escuchar una voz familiar que me hace despertar de aquel sueño, sin duda esto me tiene desesperado; como guinda del pastel siento migrañas casi constantemente y uno que otro desmayo, por suerte hoy no me ha pasado lo mismo en estas 3 horas de clase transcurridas hasta ahora, tengo la esperanza que me pondré bien pronto, por ahora no puedo contarle a nadie sobre esto…después de todo…¿Quién podría creerme?

* * *

Ah, sin duda que la clase de biología es una de las más dinámicas para casi todos los estudiantes, después de la de educación física, es obvio, ¿a quién no le interesa ver nuevos animales y saber más sobre ellos?

-kyyyyaaaaahhhh, una araña, aléjala, aléjala –

Bueno, he de decir que el hecho de que Kaori Murayama y Yui Katase quienes son las líderes del club de kendo y las verdugos del par de pervertidos más famosos de la academia, y de mi anteriormente, le tuvieran tanto temor a una araña es algo hilarante, aunque no es muy común que a alguien en su sano juicio le agrade manipular artrópodos de varias patas velludas con colmillos llenos de veneno.

Aunque ahora mismo me encuentro observando un tarro transparente con una pequeña tarántula viva, aun si es algo aburrido debido a que no puede salir de ese pote, no puedo evitar mirarla de cerca, no me había fijado antes pero puedo ver muchos ojos en su cabeza, ¿en serio tienen tantos?

-Hyoudou-san – escucho la voz de mi profesora, la oigo algo lejana, ¿acaso me está llamando desde lejos? Doy un vistazo fugaz al frente… ¡pero ella está a 5 metros de distancia de mi asiento! ¿Qué acaso estaba tan distraído? De pronto siento como todo comienza a oscurecerse, luego puedo sentir un golpe en mi cabeza…este es… ¿mi pupitre?

-Issei-kun – el grito lejano de mi maestra, sumado al grito de sorpresa de mis compañeros de clase fue lo último que escuche antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

Ha pasado una hora desde que Issei se desmayó, estoy acompañándolo en la cama de la enfermería, ya que como su maestra es mi deber cuidarlo, es eso lo que mi fallecida hermana hubiese hecho en mi lugar, para mí que decidí seguir su legado eso es algo que me concierne bastante, pues si bien he sido algo juguetona con él ya que lo considero casi como mi hermano menor, lo aprecio bastante.

No lo había notado antes pero él tiene un rostro apacible y hermoso cuando duerme, eso sumado a su cuerpo tonificado y su valiente actitud lo hace un excelente partido para cualquier chica, admito que si yo fuera más joven no hubiese tardado en caer rendida y enamorada de él, pero bueno, supongo que la vida es así, solo espero que llegue alguien a su corazón que lo ame de verdad y le ayude a sanar las heridas y traumas que ha tenido su corazón debido a su familia.

Me acerco lentamente a su rostro, siento su respiración calmada, solo hare esto una vez con él, no se la razón pero me siento tentada a hacerlo, cerrando mis ojos sucedió lo inevitable, mi primer beso con un chico, sus labios son tan cálidos y suaves que quisiera más de ellos. Sinceramente no sé lo que acabo de hacer pero no puedo negar que me agrado bastante, siento como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima al besarlo.

Despejando mis pensamientos un poco, trato de encontrar el porqué de su debilitado estado de salud, comienzo a recordar que lo llame pero no me respondía, lo veía bastante pálido, luego vi como dejo caer su cabeza sobre la tabla de su pupitre, producto del desmayo, sin duda puedo ver que esto es muy grave, me preocupa que después de lo que le sucedió a su madre, él esté buscando refugio en las drogas o alguna otra adicción, por ahora solo me queda rezar para que se mejore pronto.

* * *

Lentamente comienzo a despertar, demonios, me siento como una pera de boxeo, supongo que me desmaye de nuevo, veo un techo blanco arriba de mí, conozco este lugar, es la enfermería de mi academia, lo sé porque al mirar a mi izquierda veo una gran cantidad de botiquines de emergencia y esas cosas médicas, de las cuales no recuerdo el nombre.

-¿Cómo te sientes Issei-kun? - ¿Por qué esa voz? ¿Acaso es chisato-sensei?

\- pues bien…supongo – le respondo con una leve sonrisa cansina, es de suponer que ella este preocupada, después de todo, ella siempre se ha destacado por cuidar de sus estudiantes de la mejor manera posible, incluso aconseja a los que están en problemas, como yo.

He de admitir que ella es una mujer muy dedicada a su trabajo, es muy perceptiva y audaz, eso sin contar que su forma de ser es en verdad hermosa, le tengo mucho aprecio, la considero casi como una hermana mayor, ya que siempre se preocupa por mí, es una persona de muy lindos sentimientos, me gustaría que encuentre a alguien que la ame como se merece, ya que si yo fuera mayor o ella menor no hubiese dudado ni un segundo en tratar de acercarme a ella.

\- ¿Qué es ese "supongo"? dime que te pasa Issei-kun, lo que tú tienes no es para nada normal, ya me tienes preocupada –

Vaya, ese tono familiar casi me convence de contarle todo, pero mejor me abstengo de hacerlo, con lo surreales que han sido estas experiencias, creerá que soy alguna clase de drogadicto, y no quiero eso.

-lo siento chisato-sensei, es solo que no he comido muy bien últimamente, desde lo que le sucedió a mi madre he perdido mucho el apetito y el ánimo para hacer las cosas –

Me veo obligado a mentirle, aunque…bueno, no es como si fuera mentira del todo.

-está bien, voy a creerte, entonces solo debes alimentarte bien, no quiero que por falta de alimento descuides tu rendimiento académico, lo que menos quiero ahora es otro estudiante mediocre –

Hahaha, ya volvió de nuevo a su papel de profesora

-está bien, tratare de mejorar mi estado de ánimo, sé que mi madre no hubiese querido verme de esta forma –

-esa es la actitud Issei-kun, descansa por hoy, ya queda 1 hora para el final de clases –

Me dice mientras me da un beso en la frente y se aleja de aquí, esperen, queda una hora, llevaba 3 horas transcurridas antes del desmayo, acaso… ¿estuve desmayado por 3 horas?...bueno, supongo que no debe de ser tan grave, aparte de los desmayos y las migrañas no he sentido nada más.

De repente siento un punzante dolor en el estómago y unos deseos incontrolables de vomitar, corriendo me dirijo al retrete, observando aterrado lo que acabo de vomitar, a-acaso esto es… ¿sangre?

* * *

Mientras tanto una chica con unas medidas similares a la de cierta maestra de biología, cabello castaño recogido en un moño alto con 2 flequillos largos enmarcando su fino rostro, en el cual resaltaba un labial rosa, vestida con una gabardina abierta de solapas altas abiertas también, de color rojo oscuro, una ajustada minifalda del mismo color, acompañada de unas medias de encaje negras, zapatos de tacon de color rojo obscuro, un collar de oro con el dije de una calabaza y unos anteojos de semi-montura de color negro.

Esta chica caminaba con un portafolio bajo el brazo por la academia, atrayendo las miradas de los estudiantes y maestros que la veían, en efecto, era la mujer que se hacía llamar Miyamoto Kasumi.

Tenía una mirada algo seria, pero su expresión se cambió a una tenue sonrisa cuando se topó por el pasillo con un conocido castaño.

-issei-san, ¿Cómo has estado? –

Mientras el chico se sorprendía un poco al recibir un efusivo abrazo por parte de la chica, este algo contrariado correspondió al gesto de la mujer.

-un poco mejor Kasumi-san, ¿Qué te trae por este lugar? – pregunto el chico con cortesía al separarse.

-pues, estaré trabajando aquí como asistente del director, hoy solo vine a entregar una documentación faltante para firmar el contrato, ya que ayer llegue a presentar mi hoja de vida y no pude hacerlo – respondió la chica volviendo a su aire de mujer madura – bueno, te veo luego, Issei-san –

-adiós Kasumi-san – el chico miro el reloj de su muñeca mientras se dirigía hacia el baño de la enfermería, había olvidado su morral en ese lugar; mientras tanto el timbre que indicaba la finalización de las clases comenzaba a sonar.

* * *

En la parte externa de la academia se encontraba una chica de aparentes 17 años, largo cabello de un vibrante color purpura y unos anteojos de semi-montura, vestía una ropa un tanto revelador apara alguien de su edad, un vestido ajustado de color negro con una chaqueta de color violeta claro, junto a unas sandalias altas, esta chica era vista por la gran mayoría de los estudiantes masculinos, quienes susurraban comentarios lascivos sobre ella, quien los escuchaba claramente y los miraba con una expresión que se debatía entre el desinterés y el aburrimiento.

Estaba bebiendo un poco de café envasado, aunque también olfateaba el aire un poco mientras su gesto de decepción se hacía más notorio con el paso de los minutos.

-(vaya, creí que viniendo a este nido de ratas podría encontrar alguien "especial", pero solo veo a simples humanos, unos pocos Ghouls, y unas 13 personas que huelen horrible, de resto nada más, tal vez deba largarme a otra ciudad para…) –

Su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido cuando su agudo olfato detecto un aroma exquisito, para ella era el más delicioso que había sentido en toda su vida

Enfocando su vista, observo a un chico castaño que caminaba con tranquilidad hacia la salida con un gesto de seriedad y algo de melancolía en su rostro la chica al verlo sonrió un poco antes de relamer sus labios en un gesto que podría considerarse lascivo.

-(oh Dios, este chico huele realmente delicioso, creí que nunca encontraría algo así en mi vida, pero, gracias a ese chico, puedo decir que esta ciudad es realmente interesante) –

Lentamente la chica se alejó de allí, antes de mirar fugazmente al castaño, quien cruzo su mirada con la de ella, sonriendo ambos levemente, la chica con malicia y el chico con un extraño e inusual interés.

* * *

La noche había caído en la ciudad de Kuoh, 2 figuras que se veían como una niña y un hombre se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del parque, observando un pequeño cráter rodeado de sangre, desde hace 2 días su compañera y jefa había desaparecido luego de tratar de realizar una misión de asesinato, razón por la cual se encontraban buscándola, o buscando pistas que esclarecieran su paradero.

De entre las sombras se pudo ver la sensual silueta de una mujer, según el largo de su cabello, su altura y el paso seductor que tenía, coincidía bastante con su compañera, al verla la niña sonrió feliz.

-hola Raynare-chan, tardaste demasi…-

-no, ella no es Raynare – el hombre interrumpió la chica mientras creaba un destello azul en su mano en forma de lanza, la cual lanzo hacia la mujer, incrustándola en su pecho, sin embargo la silueta femenina siguió su paso hacia ellos sin inmutarse.

-ara, no se quien sea esa tal Raynare que nombran ustedes 2, pero ya deben saber que no soy yo fufufu – de entre las sombras nocturnas surgió el rostro de una atractiva mujer, lo extraño eran sus ojos, los cuales tenían las pupilas de color carmesí y la esclerótica de color negro.

La mujer solo retiro la lanza de su pecho sin inmutarse o hacer mueca alguna, pronto la sangre comenzó a salir de su pecho, pero antes de tocar el suelo esta comenzó a regresar de nuevo a su herida, ante la mirada de asombro de los 2 espectadores.

-p-pero qué clase de m-monstruo eres tu – exclamo horrorizada la niña quien tenía el cabello rubio atado en 2 coletas, por su parte la mujer miraba con interés su vestimenta, los ignoraba por completo, antes de suspirar de alivio al ver que su ropa no tenía manchas o rasguños debido a la lanza de luz que le lanzo el hombre anteriormente.

\- es un ghoul – respondió el hombre un tanto atemorizado, quien vestía un sombrero y una gabardina gris

\- bingo, para el anciano horrible – exclamo con gracia la mujer mientras el hombre tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja izquierda producto de la rabia

\- ¿p-pero no que los Ghouls son humanos mordidos por vampiros? – pregunto la niña

\- sí y no – respondió la chica sin dejar su tono sensual – los "Ghouls" de los vampiros son llamados comúnmente zombis o novicios, nosotros por otro lado somos una raza independiente, descuiden, no pienso herirlos, pero ya que me empalaron, quisiera preguntarles si la sensación de ser empalados les es…agradable –

STAB

Desde la tierra un filoso y espinoso tentáculo que en la punta se dividía en algo parecido a el bulbo floral de un tulipán solo que con más pétalos de color magenta brillante, dichas "extremidades" los habían atravesado a ambos en varias partes del torso, matándolos al instante.

-bueno, dije que no los iba a herir pero mentí, me pregunto a que sabrá un ángel caído, no se preocupen, volverán a verse con su amiga de nuevo…en el infierno, fufufu – con una descomunal fuerza la mujer levanto ambos cadáveres del suelo antes de mezclarse entre las sombras nocturnas.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Issei había sufrido su desmayo, mientras tanto este caminaba tranquilo hacia su casa, pero de pronto un chico extraño se acercó a él.

\- esto… ¿usted conoce a Hyoudou Issei? – pregunto el desconocido

\- sí, soy yo, ¿Por qué? – respondió/pregunto el castaño

\- porque le enviaron un mensaje – dijo el sujeto con su cabeza baja

\- ¿enserio? Y ¿cuál es el mensaje? – dijo el castaño curioso

\- yo…tiempo sin vernos…desgraciado – sonrió el desconocido, alzando su rostro, mostrando a alguien conocido para el castaño

\- ¡i-imposible! ¿Hide? –

\- en persona…mi viejo amigo – ambos chicos estrecharon sus manos antes de darse un cálido y amistoso abrazo

\- vaya, cuanto tiempo…hermano –

* * *

Un chico rubio caminaba hacia su apartamento, el cual compartía con Koneko Toujou, "la mascota de la academia" y su compañera de club, esto debido a que su ama y su reina se encontraban en la casa de la primera, razón por la cual su presidenta de club les dejo el día libre, todo marchaba bien en su trayecto, hasta que…

-kyyaaaaahhh, p-por qué me sigo cayendo – el chico miro a su izquierda enfocando con sus orbes celestes a una joven chica, la cual había caído al suelo cómicamente, desparramando sus pertenencias por doquier, las cuales estaban antes en una pesada maleta.

Sin pensárselo mucho el chico se acercó a ella con una divertida sonrisa dándole un poco de ayuda en el proceso de recoger sus pertenencias.

\- g-gracias – agradeció la chica luego de terminar, retirando de su rostro un velo de monja, mostrando un hermoso rostro sonrojado, unos hermosos ojos de color jade y un brillante cabello rubio

\- no es nada…por cierto soy Kiba Yuuto – respondió el chico con una sonrisa amable, extendiendo su mano frente a la chica quien desviaba un poco su mirada, si fuera otra persona, el caballero Gremory estaría tratando de ligar con la chica, pero por ahora no tenía el más mínimo interés en una relación amorosa.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, más precisamente en la sala del concejo estudiantil, cierta vicepresidenta de cabello negro y ojos avellanados sentía una punzada en su pecho.

-soy Asia…Asia A-Argento…u-un gusto Yuuto-san – la chica tomo la mano del chico con algo de temor para luego ponerse de pie – usted conoce bastante esta ciudad… ¿podría acompañarme a dónde voy?

Sintiendo un poco de temor ante el tacto del aura sagrada emitida por la chica, el caballero de Rias Gremory, decidió acompañar a la rubia hacia donde quiera que fuera, ya que a la legua se notaba que era extranjera, italiana fijo, aun si tenía problemas con su ama, el chico no dudo en ayudarle, más por lástima que por otra cosa, si nadie se daba cuenta que le presto su ayuda a una enviada de la iglesia no habría follón… ¿cierto?

* * *

-¿no cree que el número de Ghouls en este lugar está aumentando últimamente jefe? – una chica de corto cabello azul oscuro miraba seriamente a un anciano hombre, el cual tenía una mirada entrecerrada por los años.

\- meeh, no seas gruñona Touka-chan, nuestra política es ayudar a los demás Ghouls, sabes cómo obtenemos la comida en "Anteiku", esta es una gran ciudad donde muere por suicidio una gran cantidad de personas a la semana, no importa si llegasen a llegar más, si no hay cazas excesivas las palomas no vendrán aquí, además, en esta ciudad solo están Koma, Irimi, tu y yo, aunque me llegaron ciertos "rumores", estos hablan sobre el distrito 11, un Ghoul asesino al líder de ese lugar junto a sus camaradas sin mucho esfuerzo, es probable que este al mismo nivel de Irimi…tal vez incluso mas – respondió el anciano con un notable gesto serio.

-¿Qué? – La chica llamada Touka exclamo con asombro notable – p-pero si Irimi-san es muy fuerte –

\- créeme Touka-chan, ha habido, hay, y habrán Ghouls mucho más fuertes de lo que jamás has soñado, pero no te preocupes, los informes dicen que es muy pacifica, solo ataca si la atacan primero, por cierto, el "trio 24" llegara en una semana – añadió el anciano con un gesto sonriente.

\- ¿Uta-san, Itori-san y Yomo-sempai?, será bueno tenerlos aquí, a mi parecer los 3 son muy buenas personas – respondió la chica

\- si…los 3 – el anciano susurro con un rostro serio por un momento – en fin, al menos no son como los otros 2 que me avisaron que llegaran en una semana y en 2 semanas respectivamente a partir de hoy –

\- ¿en serio? y ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto la peliazul un poco interesada

\- vamos Touka, apuesto que ya los conoces, al hijo de los Nishio y al hijo de los Tsukiyama – agrego sonriendo una mujer de cabello castaño peinado en un moño, un cuerpo bastante deseable para cualquier chica y ojos de color marrón

\- ¿es así Irimi-san? Que molestia – expreso la peliazul chasqueando su lengua, iba a seguir con la conversación pero escucho el sonido de la campana de la puerta, indicando un nuevo cliente, así que organizando su traje de camarera se dirigió a atender la clientela.

\- ara Yoshimura-san, hace tiempo que no decía esto…pero siento un delicioso olor – expreso la castaña mientras comenzaba a servir algo de café mirando interesada hacia las mesas.

\- mis sentidos están nublados Irimi-san, tu eres la experta en rastreo, no por nada eres la líder de los "black dobers" el legendario ghoul llamado _**Kuroinu**_ (perro negro)

\- fufufu, tú lo has dicho –

* * *

-¿y que ha sido de ti desde entonces Hide? –La vez pasada llamaste a dar tus condolencias pero no hablaste más conmigo – pregunto el castaño mientras miraba contento uno de los libros que su amigo le había obsequiado 15 minutos atrás.

\- pues estuve en la cárcel – respondió Hide aburrido

\- ¿la cárcel? – pregunto Issei mirando la mirada de miedo del resto de clientes

\- descuida, así le decía a mi antiguo trabajo de mensajero – respondió el pelinaranjo con burla, sacando suspiros de alivio de casi todos los presentes – me vine a estudiar a este lugar por seguridad –

\- ya veo – respondió Issei sonriendo un poco

\- ¿puedo tomar su orden? – Touka se acercó a ellos con una libreta en su mano, junto a un bolígrafo y una amable sonrisa en el rostro –

\- un cappuccino para mi – respondió Issei mientras la chica anotaba

\- y un mokaccino para mi – respondió Hide sonriendo para luego mirar hacia la espalda de Issei, donde un poco alejada se encontraba una chica de cabello purpura leyendo un libro, aunque de vez en cuando miraba furtivamente a el castaño, Hide la reconoció de inmediato, era la chica que venía con él en el tren en que llego a Kuoh.

\- ¿qué tanto miras Hide? – pregunto el castaño mirando hacia atrás notando a la misma chica que había visto en la entrada de la academia.

\- no es nada, amigo – el pelinaranjo sonrió mientras negaba con su mano restándole importancia al asunto.

\- ¿te gusta esa chica Hide? – pregunto el castaño en tono bajo

\- no, ¿cómo crees?, es linda pero no es mi tipo – respondió Hide

\- cierto, me dijiste de niño que te gustaban las rubias extranjeras e inocentes – el castaño sonrió

\- hahaha, tu si sabes – ambos sonrieron un poco antes que Hide decidiera gastarle una broma a su amigo, usando a Touka como catalizador.

\- señorita… ¿puedo saber su nombre? – pregunto Hide

\- soy Kirishima Touka – respondió la chica sonriendo

\- Kirishima-san… ¿usted tiene novio? – pregunto Hide con una sonrisa

\- ¿n-novio? N-no, no tengo – la chica se recompuso ante la mirada de Issei quien sonreía creyendo que su amigo trataba de ligar con ella.

\- que bien, mira, mi amigo le encantaría salir contigo alguna vez, pero es muy tímido – dijo Hide señalando a Issei quien tenía un tic en su ceja, antes de darle un pisotón a Hide como muestra de su enojo.

Todo esto ante la vista curiosa de todos los clientes y empleados… ¡incluso el jefe miraba todo con una divertida sonrisa!

-e-este e-es…mi numero – respondió la chica tartamudeando y con un notable sonrojo, antes de escribir su número en una servilleta y pasárselo a Issei.

\- g-gracias – el castaño guardo el numero en su celular, todo esto dejo enmudecidos a los que conocían la huraña personalidad de Touka, tanto que Irimi se quedó estática mientras vaciaba el café a un vaso, rebasando el borde, regándolo en el proceso, reaccionando ante el calor del líquido, el mesero dejo caer una bandeja al suelo y el gerente estaba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras su quijada estaba en el suelo, literalmente.

Hide por su parte sonreía malignamente, sin duda su broma salió mejor de lo que estaba esperando.

Mientras tanto la chica de cabello morado pago su cuenta y se alejó rápidamente de allí con un rostro un poco enfadado, no sabía si era por ver a SU futura presa con otro ghoul, o algún otro motivo oculto, pronto una idea fugaz paso por su mente, ¿acaso esos eran celos?

Issei por su parte solo se limitó a sonreír de forma nerviosa, era la primer vez que se veía así de vulnerable ante los demás, pero decidió seguir el juego, escribiendo su nombre y número en una servilleta, pago su cuenta y la de su amigo a la chica peliazul, entregándole una jugosa propina y la servilleta a la chica, quien algo nerviosa guardo el numero en la lista de contactos.

-adiós – el castaño se alejó de allí ante la atónita mirada de todos, tanto que el anciano se desmayó en su sitio ¿tan raro era ver a la chica interactuando con otro chico de su edad?

Ahora era Hide quien tenía su quijada en el suelo

¿Su amigo le había seguido la corriente por primera vez?

¿En verdad le gustaba esa chica?

Mas importante aun

¿En realidad Touka había guardado el número de su amigo?

La respuesta la tenía el teléfono de Touka, donde entre la lista de contactos resaltaban 5 números, uno de ellos el de su amigo.

Lentamente se retiró de allí con un gesto de confusión en su rostro

* * *

Después de la broma gastada por su amigo, Issei miro el número de la chica, su habito era mantenerse alejado de los demás, pero hubo algo en esa chica que lo atrajo de sobremanera, ahora que su amigo estaba cerca de él, Issei podía mostrar su faceta de chico amable, divertido, vulnerable y tímido ante los demás, cosa que antes no hubiese hecho, un punto bueno es que su estado físico y psicológico había mejorado notoriamente, no había vuelto a sufrir sus desmayos, aunque de vez en cuando sentía esas molestas migrañas, por otro lado sus extraños sueños no volvieron a acosarlo.

Decidió dormir un poco, sin duda tenía muchas cosas que asimilar…

De pronto en medio de un nuevo sueño se vio de pie sobre el borde de un risco, frente al chico todo estaba en llamas, de estas llamas surgió un enorme dragan occidental de color rojo, ojos esmeralda, con garras, dientes, cuernos, y 4 alas, todo de color dorado, a excepción de las membranas de las ultimas las cuales tenían algo similar a una membrana brillante de color rojo.

El enorme dragan rugió con un poder inigualable, mientras su cola se alzaba y extendía sus 4 alas en todo su esplendor, el fuego comenzaba a cubrirlo, antes que todo quedara en un silencio total.

Pronto el dragón salió de nuevo de entre las llamas, acercándose peligrosamente al castaño, quien algo intimidado se atrevió a hablarle.

-¿Quién eres tú? –

\- hahaha, mi nombre es Ddraig Goch– dijo el dragón con una voz poderosa que el chico reconoció levemente

\- ¿Ddraig? – pregunto el chico

\- así es mocoso, soy el dragón emperador celestial rojo, conocido como el Welsh Dragon, el dragón eterno, dragón irlandés o Sekiryuutei – el majestuoso ser decía cada palabra con una gran orgullo – y tú eres Hyoudou Issei, mi portador…-

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar se encontraban 2 mujeres, una de cabello purpura y la otra de cabello castaño, ambas sonreían mordazmente mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos.

-tú debes de ser Rize Kamishiro, la hija de Matasaka… ¿no es así? – interrogo la castaña, quien vestía un pantalón de tela de color negro y una blusa blanca junto a un pequeño chaleco negro.

\- así es, sinceramente no creí que un pez gordo del distrito 23 estuviese aquí, sin duda será interesante enfrentarte – la otra chica respondió mientras se ponía en posición, esta vestía unos ajustados pantalones de mezclilla de color azul junto a una blusa fucsia.

\- bueno, en vista que el ghoul más fuerte del distrito 11 me conoce no me queda de otra – la chica solo suspiro mientras sus ojos cambiaban a los típicos de un ghoul, además una enormemente larga cola espinosa con varias puntas abiertas de un color magenta brillante salía de su espalda

\- como lo desees…- de inmediato la otra chica la imito, solo que en cambio salieron 8 delgados tentáculos de un brillante color carmesí de su espalda -…Miyamoto Kasumi…o debo decir… ¿Uruka Minami? –

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Bueno gente, espero les haya gustado el cap, el cual a mi parecer avanzo bastante, si hay alguna duda me la dejan en review, no lo olviden, comenten.**

 **Este cap estuvo más largo de lo que espere pero bueno.**

 **Antes de irme les dejo una pregunta:**

 **¿Quieren que incorpore el arco de la muerte de Issei a manos de Samael y el arco de tg:re?**

 **Lo hago con el ánimo de irme craneando esa parte para que Issei siga siendo Issei y no comiencen a llamarlo Krillin :v:v**

 **Bueno, tengo bastante afán así que…**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
